


【刀剑乱舞】【冲田组】オレは冬に暖かいものに近づくのが好きです

by kinghanerin



Category: token ranbu, 刀剑乱舞
Genre: M/M, 冲田组 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghanerin/pseuds/kinghanerin
Summary: 一个没有温觉与痛觉的加州清光的故事。A story of a Kashuu Kiyomitsu who lost his sense of temperature and pain.-------------冬天时 我喜欢靠近温暖的事比如地壳运动时火山温暖的熔岩比如剧烈摩擦后温度升高的铁轨…………比如爱和死亡比如不顾一切地扑向你的胸膛…………比如爱和死亡比如我流淌的小腹和你苍老的掌——宿羽阳《冬天时我喜欢靠近温暖的事》In winter, I like to be close to warm things.Such as volcanic warm lava during crustal movementSuch as rails with elevated temperatures after intense friction............Such as love and deathSuch as pounce on your chest desperately............Such as love and deathSuch as my rotten belly and your old palm——Suyuyang《冬天时我喜欢靠近温暖的事》（In winter, I like to be close to warm things - Dongtian shi wo xihuan kaojin wennuan de shi）





	【刀剑乱舞】【冲田组】オレは冬に暖かいものに近づくのが好きです

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 短打，冲田组，清安安清无差  
※ 虽然是冲田组的文，但安定基本没啥戏份  
※ 标题及故事灵感来自宿羽阳的《冬天时我喜欢靠近温暖的事》及某本小黄鳗  
※ 标题靠谷歌英翻日，有错正常，跪请指正  
※ 一个破碎的，一如既往看起来可能有点黑但其实挺温馨的故事  
※ 审神者各种出没，各种私设

加州清光远征归来的时候，本丸的院子里已经堆了厚厚的雪。  
细小的晶状体用巨大的数量塑造出了一个纯白而静谧的世界，大量不易察觉的微小孔洞将不远处短刀们的笑声层层过滤，仿若一处遥远而又美好的城。  
待将材料放进仓库，审神者已经等带着各式保暖器具及冻伤膏等在那里了。  
后者一边干脆迅速地给他套上一层层厚厚的装备，一边简单说明了一下突然转换雪景的原因，因距离已有些远了，各式冬日里的絮语与嬉闹声都已有些破碎。  
末了，在提醒多注意观察以及涂好膏药以后，审神者在征得了他的同意后摸了摸他的耳垂。  
「还好，这个温度应该不会生冻疮的。」  
付丧神语调可爱地道了谢，确认过了任务安排，端详着自己手上蓬蓬松松的连指手套走了。  
「进屋以后记得要把手套和大衣脱掉啊哦~」审神者在他身后交代了一句。

这座本丸的加州清光没有温觉与痛觉。  
许是撞上了大运或是狐之助在知道审神者时经验不足，作为本丸初始刀存在的人形付丧神缺失了部分人类应有的知觉。  
解决方法未知。  
「虽然不是很清楚付丧神是怎么想的，但清光这样厉害的刀剑应该不是会喜欢因为不同而受到同伴们的特殊照顾的吧？」以这样的理由，审神者在与其商量后决定将这件事瞒了下来。  
若要认真说，知觉的缺失并没有给其日常生活造成太大的麻烦。  
平日里并不常会出现可能对这具肉身造成伤害的极端天气，审神者在知道情况以后也专门送了一副装饰会根据温度而变化颜色的小柄*，附人体使用手册一份，基本就能确保全套生理功能运转正常保持可爱。  
痛觉方面更是不用提，不说审神者可以实时监控着统领着的每一振刀剑的健康状况，其保守的作战方式也在尽可能减少着各类负伤状况的发生。而且失去了疼痛的干扰，在作战时放到能够将注意力更加投注到战场之上。  
总结下来，对于加州清光来说，这种情况造成的最大不便，大概是“有可能没法及时发现自己是否有什么地方变得不可爱了”。

“诶~我还以为这会影响到你对于自己一部分‘人类’形态的存在的认知呢……”审神者对此曾感慨过一句，然后看着付丧神疑惑的表情吐槽自己这提的都是什么傻x问题。  
这个本丸的主人在情感方面有着些许的不协调，也不知是不是受此影响，平日中总会对于一些形而上学的东西倾注更多的关注。  
在就任之初，审神者便与自己的初始刀交过底：其选择担任审神者一职的主要原因是将之视作了治疗手段的一部分。  
「我需要一些现实中的束缚，这样在我对这个世界有着过多或过少的感情时，还能有一些理性客观的东西将我留在此处。」**  
也许“停留在此间”本是最自然而然不需要被思考的一种的状态，然而，当开始思考起这些太过自然的东西时，人类那颗过于复杂的脑便可能成为负累。  
「其实上任之前我还好奇过，类似于‘拥有作为刀的记忆与意识而被灌注进人类的外壳的话，对自己存在的定义会是怎样的’这样的内容，」正处于情绪低谷的审神者懒懒地处理着手头的工作，「但真见到了的时候，突然又觉得问这样的问题有些多余了。」  
「只是，明明能够非常顺利的接受这样的存在方式，却还是没法解决关于自己的困扰呢。」  
于是，关于“自我的存在”的问题被就此搁置。

因为审神者或多或少的心不在焉，这座本丸中的生活大部分时候保持着一种缓慢的节奏。  
日课不会放弃，日课外的内容并没有太多的热情，只是以比能够保持住发展的最低速度稍高一些的效率推进着。  
这样的节奏说不上好或者坏，但多少带来了一些问题，比如审神者的刀帐至今还空缺着三分之一，而这三分之一空缺滋生出的空寂，又让初始刀的付丧神有了太多独自面对思考的时间。  
睡眠、饮食、情绪、五感、六觉、生活、世界、宇宙……当变换了角度，曾经熟悉的一切都有了新的模样。  
温度与痛觉到底是一种怎样的存在？加州清光偶尔会这样问自己。  
物理层面上，或许是爆裂的岩浆、熊熊的烈焰、灼目的日光、摩擦后的金属、呼吸间除了成分之外的差异。  
若上升的精神，也许是灵魂的颜色、心跳的速度、血液的鼓动、还有爱与死亡。  
犹记得当年，年岁不大的总司将自己的爱刀拥入怀中入睡，体温伴着绵长的呼吸与有节奏的心跳声缓慢的沾染上坚硬的拵，烘染出一种安全的真实。  
在其后的岁月里，哪怕再灼热的血，也无法将之覆盖。  
若要是让审神者听到这些，不知道会不会感慨一句「人形时失了的觉知却是在非人形时获得过——这样的设定还真是这个世界喜欢干的事。」  
什么样的存在，可以被定义为“人”呢？  
是人类的外表，人类的思维，人类的种种行为？  
亦或人类与世界建立链接的方式。

「说起来，我的刀帐似乎还缺了好多。」某日，婶婶者团在毛茸茸的大衣里，突然没头没脑地说到。  
大抵是因为第一次实际触碰到雪的新奇以及冬各种只有在冬日里才有乐趣的小活动，本丸大部分的付丧神对于冬日景象的接受度极高，在确认了初始刀对于这种情况能够良好应对之后，审神者便也没再变动当前的景趣。  
「也是我的失误」处在情绪高涨期的审神者继续团着毛茸茸打滚「自己独来独往惯了就忘了人类到底还是社会动物，需要许多的关系与链接。」  
这般说完以后，审神者突然开始了勤奋的——锻刀。  
在这样的日子里，守着暖暖的锻造炉可比掏出手下达各式出阵指令要轻松多啦~  
审神者蹲在炉前烤着火，无视了路过众人各种饱含吐槽意味的眼神。  
作为其上任以来就从未被替换过的近侍，加州清光淡定地帮审神者一次次地将各式材料与手札递给刀匠。  
火舌散发着代表高温的光，小柄上的浮雕也变成了表示着高热度的颜色，掩藏在红色围巾里的后颈有汗水产生的些微湿意，身体里缓慢地泛起阵阵舒适的困倦。  
审神者在他侧后方依旧保持着蹲地的姿势，环着膝盖在炉火的跳动的光影里悠闲的前后左右随机摆动，悠闲地哼着不成旋律的歌。  
「刀匠哟~再出已有刀的话信不信今天就把你扔锻造炉里去呀~」

大致是审神者对刀匠的“鼓励”终于起到的作用，在下一次散落的樱雨中，加州清光看到了一个他第一次见到却无比熟悉的身影。  
「仆は大和守安定。冲田総司の爱剣の……」  
审神者立时一个鲤鱼打挺，结果因为蹲太久腿部血液循环不畅而往前蹦了两步，加州清光和刚出炉的新同伴险些被其一同撞回锻造炉，又在千钧一发之际被其用一个扫堂腿拯救。  
最终以一个及其不可爱的姿势和昔日同僚双双扑倒在锻冶所充满了各式材料碎屑的地上。  
见势不妙的审神者，在留下一句极不负责任的道歉之后便光速溜了，徒留尚在呆滞状态的刀匠与一地混乱。  
「……一つ。扱いは难しいけど性能はいいと思う。よろしく」  
良久，大和守安定还是决定说完自己在这座本丸的第一句话。  
加州清光听着对方郁闷的声音带着些许的鼻音，肺部微小的震动合着心跳，在他身体的胸腔中噗通噗通的跳动了起来。  
那大概是一种久违的，可以被叫做温暖的情绪。  
「よろしく，安定」  
于是在那一刻，万物都落回了本处。  
-The End-  
-Original Work:DMM 刀剑乱舞-  


* 立绘看不太出来清光的刀上到底有没有插小柄，就当有吧x  
** 虽然原型是借鉴了双向情感障碍，但文中与之相关的描述都是不太严谨的胡诌，主要目的是为了推剧情x

**Author's Note:**

> 文后的一丢丢碎碎念：  
总的来说这就是一个“有了你世界才开始转动的故事”【喂  
最近码字的时候总是会进入一种非常平静而又缓慢的心态，于是在休息的间歇听了不少缓慢的歌，其中包括那首《冬天时我喜欢靠近温暖的事》  
大抵是太过喜欢，便一个私心想要写一个以此为题的故事，而在脑洞阶段的时候，脑中首先跳出的是某个冲田组的小黄本【扶额  
“在肉里找剧情，在剧情里找肉”大概是种常见病，明明阅本无数连各种雷雷的各种R18G都能抚掌看完，偏偏是在看到各种情节感到了动容——结局部分首尾呼应的那一句“暖かい”看得我泪崩当场完全忘记了自己当初“卧槽剧情怎么这么长肉呢肉呢？”的初衷x  
加上宿羽阳的这首歌虽然标题看着很暖但其实歌词非常灼热与壮烈，其中各式意象我完全不怀疑我如果是听着它开脑洞的话绝对可以写一个黑色童话出来x  
于是有了这么一个看起来挺冷实际也挺冷（x）结尾有一点点暖（如果有的话）的故事（笑）  
总之，感谢看到这里的你，有缘的话下个故事继续见面吧=3=


End file.
